Too Young, Too Proud to Understand
by M i s s. CANDYcancer
Summary: I'll smile, we should've seen this coming, I know one day, I'll let all of this get to me. I know one day I'll accept all of this, and it will be the end of me, but for now, I'm too young and too proud to understand.' inu kag fans read at your own risk!


Soru:...Wow..did I write that?..yea? AHHH!!! Raku dont Kill me! ALL FAITHFUL INUYASHASANGO FANS DON'T KILL ME I HAD TO WRITE THIS!!...all inuyashakagomefans don't kill me!...i think I'm only safe with MirokuSango fans, so Hi Miroku Sango fans....oh...well..I guess this isn't really an InuyashaKagome fic...but it might kinda be...I don't know. just don't kill me, I'm kinda proud of myself..well  
  
Dont kill me.  
  
No flames!!!! NONE! please no flames because of the pairings!  
  
shame on you Soru, going against your core pairing!  
  
well here it is!  
  
:::  
  
:Walking example of you  
  
Just wait for the scilence:  
  
Kagome...She drives me insane...I drive her insane. I'm never good enough for her, and somehow... she's never good enough for me. I'm a walking example of everything she hates is on the inside.  
  
She hates me for it.  
  
She hates me not wanting her, and in a strange way, she doesn't want me. Yes she loves me, and wants to be with me forever, but deep inside we hate eachother. We can't say anything truthful to each other, I get mad, or she sits me. We run away from the truth and pretend it doesn't exist, I try to tell the truth, big fight, she goes home, comes back, we play our immature little game, and then pretend it never happened, but on the inside, it's killing us, like a loud unforgivable silence that coats the walls of our lives.  
  
Smile Kagome,  
  
I love you.  
  
:Talking back wards to you  
  
It meant nothing to me:  
  
So as our lives go by we can fall more in love with each other, but isn't love just another form of hate? I love you Kagome. You said I love you, I saw the hate in your eyes, you saw it in mine, Lets play pretend Kagome. Since we can't say the truth to each other, WE still go on loving. A part of me wants to accept the fact that it is just a lie but I see what this means to you, though it means nothing to me, I'll play pretend.  
  
Smile Kagome.  
  
I love you.  
  
:Watching the world fall on you  
  
I'm keeping my eyes closed:  
  
But I do see everything Kagome. I see your hurt, I see your tears. Though Sango and Miroku think I'm blind and yell and scream, I don't blame them. Some where along the way we forgot we were real people with real feelings too.I see you hurt, But I don't want to see so I play my role of 'selfish'. I'll keep my eyes closed because I love you. I ban you. I kill you. I hurt you, You kill me, because you love me and I love you. So I will hate you and ignore you like you do me, because we love in our own twisted way.  
  
Smile Kagome, because.  
  
I love you.  
  
:so now I can see what this means to you   
  
it meant nothing to me:  
  
So now I can see what our love means to you, and how much you hate my showing who you are. I'm your reflection and then I realized how much this pretending means to you. If I loved you shouldn't I keep pretending, It means so much to you and nothing to me. Because now I see I hate you and you hate me, so lets say our 'I love you's' Kagome.  
  
Smile Kagome.  
  
I love you.  
  
:I've wasted so many nights and again  
  
I've wasted so much time on a friend  
  
to young to proud to understand  
  
So this is the end:  
  
I spent so much time trying to keep our own little group of freaks together...you know what Fuck it I love 'em, I love our little fucked up ass groping dog-eared freaks.I wasted so much time trying to keep our little group together, To kill Naraku for our own reasons, so we can be happy, But I guess I'm just now figuring it out. Why are we chasing Naraku to be happy, He's keeping us together, we are happy, we're happy like this, in a way, we've already won...but because of our own little grudges we don't want to see it though we know it's there. Naraku is keeping us together, not me and Kagome, it's all been wasted, but we're happy, we could just realize what we're doing is stupid but, we're to proud, to immature, to young, to understand it. Too young to accept that though Naraku did wrong, he did something to help us, but because of our grudges it doesn't matter.  
  
Let's smile.  
  
play pretend.  
  
:perfect timing for you   
  
to run till your legs break  
  
So here's my reminder of you  
  
It meant nothing to me:  
  
Perfect timing Kagome, for you to run away from me, run as fast as you can to your time, to hide from the truth of knowing that we only pretend. I love you Kagome, now slit my throat and kiss away the hate. I'll kiss you and steal your remaining life... My red yuka, the one I let you use the first day we started pretending, it always reminds me of that, I hate it. I know I look at it, smile and think of how much I loved you to let you wear it.  
  
I mean nothing to you.  
  
smile Kagome.  
  
I love you.  
  
:This wasted so many nights and again  
  
I've wasted so much time on a friend  
  
Too young, too proud to understand  
  
So this is the end...GO!  
  
We should've seen this coming  
  
We should've seen this...  
  
Yeah! Yeah!:  
  
But hey... I'll smile, we should've seen this coming, I know one day, I'll let all of this get to me. I know one day I'll accept all of this, and it will be the end of me, but for now, I'm too young and too proud to understand. Too young to deal, and too proud to want to understand.  
  
"Inuyasha?"   
  
"Oh, hey Kagome."  
  
"Come on We have to go look for more Jewel Shards."  
  
"Coming."  
  
:This wasted so many nights and again  
  
I've wasted so much time on a friend  
  
Too young, too proud to understand  
  
So this is the end  
  
Yeah! This is the end!: 


End file.
